This invention relates to the adjustment of various lengths associated with garments, and more specifically, to the adjustment of formal wear trouser lengths.
Formal wear, such as a tuxedo, may be rented from various rental establishments. This rental requires measurement of the renting individual and then adjustment of the formal wear to those measurements.
Most frequently it is necessary to adjust the length of the trousers so as to conform with the individual's leg length. This adjustment is usually accomplished by measuring the individual's inseam length (i.e., crotch to instep distance) and then hemming the trouser at the predetermined length. Hemming is intended to refer to the cuffing, or folding back of the end, so as to reach the desired length.
Traditionally this has been done by establishing the desired length, folding the end of the trouser leg inwardly until the desired length is reached, and then cuffing or hemming the folded leg together to set the trouser length at the desired length.
The stitching operation can be time consuming, and usually each time the formal wear is re-rented, it is necessary to rip out the old stitching, readjust the length, and re-stitch or hem it. This ripping and re-stitching is usually repeated for each rental and this can be a costly and time consuming process.
A number of solutions have been proposed, such as an adhesive process, a heatseal process, and a hook-and-loop (i.e., Velcro-type) process or technique. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,068; 2,524,814; 3,328,809; 3,601,817; and 4,200,938. In particular, note 3,601,817, which includes a strip on a trousers' inseam which includes measurement indicia and a heat-sensitive adhesive for adherence by ironing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,938 discloses hook-and-loop closures which are arranged in horizontal rows that are vertically arranged and which also have an increment indicia.
None of the foregoing have been adopted on a commercial basis. The reason is believed to relate to the fact that in repeated use the adhesive can become ineffective, and it has been found that the bulk added by these heat-activated strips or Velcro pads is esthetically unacceptable.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide a system or technique for the adjustment of a trouser leg length which can be used repeatedly in the formal wear environment and which does not add perceptible bulk to the trousers.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.